


You Bring The Sunshine To Our Lives

by simplymissy



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplymissy/pseuds/simplymissy
Summary: With their darkest days behind them, Seth and Kate Gecko are now ready to face the joys of parenthood. A multi-chapter drabble series highlighting significant days of their journey. Pictures with each chapter. SethKate fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya'll! This drabble series about SethKate having babies has literally been all I could think about for months. I'm so excited to finally post the first chapter of their journey of becoming parents! This series fits in the same world as my previous SethKate works, so check them out if you're interested. Each chapter will include a picture that corresponds with the text. I hope ya'll enjoy :) Thanks in advance for all your support.
> 
> Disclaimer: Pictures are NOT mine.

_Daddy's gonna keep you safe, everything will be okay_

_Rock you in his arms, while Mama sings a lullaby_

_In the morning when you wake, we're gonna kiss your face_

_You bring the sunshine to our lives._

_-Jessie James Decker_

 

_ _

 

If Kate Gecko was being honest, this wasn’t how she expected married life to be. But then again, she didn’t expect to be held hostage across the border of Mexico, be the vessel for the Queen of Hell, and turn into a professional bank robber. All those moments weren’t in her original plan for her life and yet they still happened anyway.

 

When Kate reflects on her marriage with Seth, it’s far different than what she imaged. For one, she figured she would have ended up with a religious man. The type of “Jesus freak” that her husband once told her she belonged at Prom with.

 

At a young age, she pictured her married life to revolve around bible studies during the week and potluck dinners with her family following her daddy’s last sermon on Sunday afternoons. Whether it be Kyle or another member of the congregation, she figured she would follow in the footsteps of her mama and be the woman behind the man of God. However, it’s no secret that Seth was far from being a believer. He may have prayed for her life while the blood in his veins transferred into hers, but her tattooed man couldn’t hum a hymn if his life depended on it. And yet, he is everything that she never knew she wanted.

 

So yeah, being married to Seth was far different than her former self imagined. In fact, it was far better than the life she dreamt up as a child. She can’t remember a time where she was ever happier. Yet, something was missing.

 

And she knew exactly what it was.

 

\--

Propped up against the pillows of their bed, Seth doubled checked the alarm on his phone while he waited for Kate to finish up in their attached master bathroom. After five years together and nearly sixteen months of marriage, he was well aware of his wife’s evening ritual. In fact, he could recite her tasks backwards if he had to. When they first began sharing a bedroom and bathroom early on in their relationship, Seth would watch as she completed her standard night routine with extreme interest. He loved learning every single little detail about her. And he’s man enough to admit that it turned him the fuck on. Especially, when she would crawl into bed and immediately cuddle up to him smelling of the sweet scent that was uniquely her.

 

Seth loved everything about his wife. He adored the way she ate broken chips because she felt bad for them as if they had feelings, the way she sang while doing dishes, how she loves his brother as if he was her own, and her kind heart. Each day he swears his love for her grows stronger and yet, he still feels that something was missing. It was almost like a nagging feeling that hovered over him until he finally connected the dots; kids.

 

They’ve talked about kids before, hell, his big mouth brought it up the day he proposed to Kate.  Sometimes they would discuss hypothetical names, but it was never set it stone as to _when_ they would start a family. But damn it, he was ready. And he was going to finally tell her.

 

Placing his phone on his nightstand next to the bed, Seth watched his beautiful wife switch off the light in the bathroom before making her way over to her side of the bed. Dressed in short silk sleep shorts and and a fitted tank top that showed off her curves, he inaudibly groaned. _Fuck, my wife is hot._

 

Sliding under the cool sheets, she gives Seth a knowing smile. “Like what you see Gecko?” Kate askes with a flirtatious smile as she crawls closer to his warm solid build.

 

“I think it’s pretty obvious by now the affect you have over me.” He laughs out. “So yeah baby, I like what I fucking see.”

 

He feels her smile against him as she lays her head on his chest and drapes one of her lean legs over his. Slipping a hand under her shirt, Seth rubs the soft creamy skin of her lower back. Taking a slight deep breath, he prepares his next words.

 

“Kate?” he asks. She responds back with a contented “hmmm” as she takes in the feel of his warm hands on her skin. “So I’ve been thinking, I know scary shit, but what I’ve been thinking about isn’t so scary. I mean, I think it’s actually really great and –fuck, why do I always feel like I’m gonna screw this shit up?” He explains as waves of frustration wash over him.

 

Noticing his apparent distress, Kate sits up slightly so that she is able to look him in the eye. “Hey, you’re not screwing up okay? It’s just me. So it doesn’t matter how you say it, just say it.” She responds with a soothing smile.

 

Ah, what the hell. Go big or go home, he thinks before he can stop himself. “I want a baby. I want _our_ baby.”

 

Taking in his wife’s face, he sees an array of emotions wash over her features. Shock. Happiness. Excitement. Fear. Anticipation. Love. And the grand finale; tears.

 

Reaching up to brush away a single tear before it hit her rosy cheeks, he offers her a small smile. “What are you thinking?” He asks while he anxiously awaits her answer. From her reaction he can tell it’s far from negative. Seth had no doubt that Kate would object the idea, but he was just unsure of the timing. Hell, she’s only just shy of turning twenty-four and while he is ten years her senior, he doesn’t want to push her into something that she isn’t ready for, no matter how much he is.

 

Grinning as big as her lips will allow, Kate reaches out to cup her delicate hands on the scruff of his cheeks. “I _think_ that I’m so in love with you that is borderline unhealthy.” She giggles, warranting a smile from him. “And I also think, no I _know_ , I want exactly the same thing. I wanna make you a daddy.”

 

Daddy. That word hit him like a punch to the gut. A name that he never thought someone would call him. But he fucking wants to hear his future kids call him that. His and Kate’s. Damn, he loves his wife.

 

“Well, if that’s the case then I say we get started right away Mama.” He says while simultaneously flipping her over on her back. Her surprised squeak quickly turns into an innocent giggle as she realizes his motives. Leaning down to capture his lips with hers, Seth teases her bottom lip before pulling away slightly.

 

Gazing into the eyes of his forever partner, he finally feels the missing pieces coming together. “I love you.” He whispers. The smile he caught on her lips before they met again was the only response he needed.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support and love on the first chapter. I'm really excited about this series. There is no such thing as too much SethKate fluff. If ya'll have any ideas or moments you want to see throughout the pregnancy or after, just let me know and I'll gladly incorporate it. Enjoy!

 

_Daddy's gonna keep you safe, everything will be okay_

_Rock you in his arms, while Mama sings a lullaby_

_In the morning when you wake, we're gonna kiss your face_

_You bring the sunshine to our lives._

_-Jessie James Decker_

 

Kate was pissed. The girl she was in Bethal would never let things get to her, or use such profane language, but there was no beating around the bush. She was beyond pissed.

 

A month had passed since she and Seth decided to try for a baby. And don’t get her wrong, it’s been great. Really, really, great. But that wasn’t the problem. Her issue was with freaken mother nature. She thought for sure that around this time she would be heading to the store for a pregnancy test, not a box of tampons. So yeah, she was pissed.

 

They were so ready to be parents that they were naïve to think that it would happen on the first official try. If she was being reasonable, she knew that these things take time. Some bodies react differently once coming off of birth control. Apparently, hers needed a moment to adjust.

 

They’ve always been careful. When they first began sleeping together, they were using both condoms and pills. Because getting pregnant while robbing banks would not have been…cool. Once her and Seth’s relationship began heating up physically, she made sure to visit the local doctor for birth control. Sometime into their relationship they began just relying on her pills, and even then she was religious about taking them.

 

But now, when there are literally no barriers between them, nothing happened. Cue her annoyance. However, that didn’t stop her from picking up a test or two when buying her lady products. She may be pissed, but she was still optimistic. God had a plan.

 

Once arriving home, she was greeted by her husband at the door. He offered her a small smile before pulling her into his arms. “We’ll keep trying Princess. It’s only been a month, we got plenty of time. It’s not like all this trying isn’t fun.”

 

He had a point.

 

\-------

 

She was going to be sick.

 

Like face first in the toilet, sick. At first Kate assumed it was the horrific smell that lingered in her kitchen as Richie attempted to bake a pumpkin pie, a pie that his girlfriend Kisa falsely complemented once it was out of the oven, that would be consumed following their traditional Thanksgiving meal. But, in the back of her mind she knew it was something entirely different. _She_ felt different. 

 

Trying to take a soothing breath to calm the nauseous, Kate placed her face in her hands.

 

“What’s wrong baby?” She heard her husband ask, prompting her to slowly lift her head to look at him.

 

That word. _Baby._ If she had to bet their hard earned stolen bank money on one thing it would be this; she was pregnant.  The signs were there. There was only one thing left to do.

 

Without answering Seth, she grabs his strong hand and leads him in the direction of their master bedroom away from their guests.

 

“Kate?” She continues to ignore him as she walks at a determined pace. “Sweetheart, you know I’m all about getting you alone, but do you really think this is a great time? I mean our family is literally in the dining room ready to eat dinner and --"

 

“Seth?” she asks while walking straight into the bathroom where she proceeds to look through the array of products under her sink.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Shut up please. We’re are not in here to have sex. I promise that this is going to be way better.” Extra lotions, shampoo, and other girly items fly behind her as she determinedly searches for the object she bought the last time she picked up tampons.

 

Seth lets out a sound of disbelief. “What could possibly be better than sex? Because I vividly remember you telling me on more than one occasion that—“ the words he was going to say die on his lips as he takes in the box his wife is holding up with a smile on her face.

 

A pregnancy test.

 

He opens his mouth as if preparing to make sense of the all the thoughts and emotions running through him, but it was Kate’s growing smile and nod of her head that granted all the confirmation he needed. Giving him one last watery smile, she disappears to the separate toilet area of their bathroom and closes the door. She wants him present while she takes the test, but not _that_ present.

 

Once finished, she walks back over to the double sink vanity to wash her hands. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she finds her husband behind her sitting along the edge of the bathtub. She watches in amusement as his right leg bounces up and down with anxious energy. “This is going to be the longest three minutes of my life.”

 

Laughing at her husband, she grabs the stick and joins him on the edge of the tub. “Mine too. But I think it will be worth it.”

 

And it was.

 

After what feels like a lifetime, she and Seth look down at the test in her hand and visibly see two pink lines.

 

She’s pregnant.

 

They’re going to have a baby.

 

“Holy shit.” She hears her husband exclaim before standing to his feet. “Holy shit.” He says a little louder in awe as he shifts to kneel in front of her.

 

The tears streaming down her cheeks and rapidly filling her eyes block her vision, but through it all she is still able to get a clear view of her husband. She can clearly make out his wide smile that looks as if it’s going to split his face in two. And the tears. Her tough, strong, “don’t fuck with me” thief of a husband is crying at the realization that he is going to be a dad to their child.

 

“Kate.” He says as his voice is thick with emotion. “Kate, we’re going to have a baby.”

 

The only thing she can do is nod her head and mirror his smile as the tears continue to fall. Bringing her forehead to his, she can feel his fingers delicately stroking her still toned tummy under her shirt.  “I love you so much princess. So fucking much.” 

 

She returns the sentiment right before their bubble of happiness is popped by Richie’s yell from the other side of the house. “Seth! Kate! Stop playing grab ass and get out here before I eat all the mashed potatoes. I’m not even kidding.”

 

Despite the interruption, they let out a small laugh at his brother’s annoyance.

 

“This stays between us sweetheart. At least until we see a doctor and everything. Cool?” He asks while gently lifting her to her feet and wiping the last remaining tears away.

 

“Perfect. Now let’s go before our family eats without us. Because I’m really craving everything. Well everything but that pie Richie attempted to make. But don’t tell him that because he’s really proud of it.”

 

Seth’s laugh echoes through the room as they make their descent back to the dining room. Back to their family. A family that was going to be a whole lot bigger in just a few months.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating sooner with the next chapter of this story. I recently went from working as a freelancer to now a full time employee with a company, so I’m still getting used to my new schedule with my lack of personal writing sessions. This chapter will be shorter than my others, but I will do my absolute best to update as frequently as possible from here on out. I appreciate your patience and support in advance. Ya’ll are great! :) Don’t forget to suggest any moments that ya’ll want to see.

_Daddy's gonna keep you safe, everything will be okay_

_Rock you in his arms, while Mama sings a lullaby_

_In the morning when you wake, we're gonna kiss your face_

_You bring the sunshine to our lives._

_-Jessie James Decker_

 

 

 

 

 

If the missed periods, morning sickness, and positive pregnancy test wasn’t a dead giveaway that she was pregnant, then this moment would clearly prove that she, Kate Gecko, was pregnant.

 

Laid on her back in a position that was slightly awkward and uncomfortable on the examination chair in the doctor’s office, she heard the beautiful sound that would forever stay with her; her baby’s heartbeat. With Seth’s hand in hers, he stood as close as possible to her reclined position as they both listened in awe as they soaked in a moment that they would never forget.

 

When the test came back positive two weeks ago, they were thrilled with the news that they were expecting, but now being able to hear the life that they created, it was a beautiful dose of reality.

 

This was real.

 

“Alright Mom and Dad, you hear that? That’s your baby’s heartbeat. Very strong and steady.” Said Kate’s middle aged OBGYN. According to the research that Seth did after learning of Kate’s pregnancy, Dr. Avery is the most credible doctor in the area, which is why the two eager parents had to wait weeks before getting an appointment. While Kate was itching to get into the doctor and see her baby, she knew that Seth only wanted the best for both her and their child. So instead of getting angry at his caveman routine, her heart warmed at her husband’s protectiveness.

 

Feeling the grip on her hand tighten, she tilted her head to the side to see her husband. The sight in front of her caused a new wave of tears to fall down her damp cheeks. While their baby’s heartbeat played on in the background, Seth finally made eye contact with her and she could clearly see the emotion written on his face. Tears filled her partner’s eyes as he awarded her with the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face.

 

“Kate.” He whispered as he leaned down to be level with her. “That’s our baby. I…Shit. Kate, that’s our baby.” Kate smiled at his attempt to vocalize his emotions and the slip of his foul language.

 

“You keep that language up Gecko, and our baby will be making their entrance into the world dropping F-bombs.”

 

Seth responded with yet nother smile and a laugh that continued to fill her heart with joy even after all these years together. She never would have expected that the moment he bombarded into her life guns a blazing, that they would ever be here in this moment; married and holding hands with tears in their eyes as they listened to their child’s heartbeat for the very first time. But yet here they were and she wouldn’t trade this moment for anything.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: SethKate tell the fam that they are expecting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya'll. First let me start off my saying, "Thank you." No, really, thank you. The amount of love and kind words I have received has meant so much to me. So thank you for taking the time to leave a comment or kudos. I'm extremely grateful. With that said, I would like to apologize for my absence on this fic. I'm trying my best to post when I can. So please be patient with me as I go. But I promise, I haven't deserted this fic. Enjoy the newest chapter.

Daddy's gonna keep you safe, everything will be okay

Rock you in his arms, while Mama sings a lullaby

In the morning when you wake, we're gonna kiss your face

You bring the sunshine to our lives.

-Jessie James Decker

 

 

“He’s going to shit himself.”

 

“Seth!” Kate exclaims from her spot on the bed where she is wrapping last minute Christmas gifts.

 

“I’m serious sweetheart. He’s weird like that."

 

Giving a slight laugh at her husband’s antics and complete exaggeration, she stops mid bow tying to look at him as he sips a beer from their oversize reading chair. “That’s your brother. Don’t say he is weird. It’s not nice.”

 

Throwing up his hands in mock surrender, her husband gives her a slight smirk at her already natural maternal instinct. Their baby was going to be so damn lucky to have her as a mother.  

 

Giving one last tug to the decorate bow on the square box, Kate gathered up the gift in her hand and held it proudly in front of her for Seth to see.

 

“Looks great baby, now let’s get this show on the road.” He says while climbing to his feet and reaching for her hand to help her off the bed. Stopping just briefly before reaching their bedroom door, he turns to look Kate in the eyes. “You sure you are going to be okay doing this without your brother here?” He asks.

 

While Kate ran off and made her Bonnie and Clyde dreams a reality with Seth, Scott decided to chase his dreams of touring the world in a rock band. With hard work and effort, his band appropriately named, Snake Bite, was topping the charts and touring different cities every week. With a gig on the other side of the pond, he wasn’t able to make it home for Christmas this year, which meant Kate would have to tell him at a later date. Prior to the arrival of the baby of course.

 

Giving her husband a smile and a brief nod of her head, she tugs on their interlocking hands. “Yeah, I mean I wish he was here so I could tell him in person, but I’ll make sure he is town for next time.” She adds with a wink, before pulling him down the hallway.

 

Not even welcomed their first child into the world and already thinking about their second.

 

\--

  

Gathered around the authentic Christmas tree in their family room, Kate smiled as she looked forward to _finally_ telling their family, well at least just Richie and Kisa, that they were a expecting a little Gecko.

 

Kate had it all planned out, they would exchange gifts and then she and Seth would present Richie with his final gift. As much as Kisa and Kate were now best friends and greatly respected one another, they knew that this was something Richie had to open on his own.

 

“Is that seriously all the gifts? Did Santa not get the memo that I was good this year?” Richie exclaimed with a dramatic sigh.

 

Reaching across Kate, Seth delivered a slap to the back of his brother’s head. “Grow the fuck up Richard. You still got one more.”

 

“Hey man, I was just kiddi—wait did you say I had one more gift?” He said as he instantly perked up and rubbed his hands in anticipation. “Bring it on brother.”

 

“This is from both Kate and I.” Seth said while handing over the box to Richie. He then proceeded to pull his wife closer to his side all while delivering a quick kiss to the side of her head, earning him a giggle.

 

“I hope it’s one of those hatching eggs things that are all the rave this year.”

 

“It’s not.” Deadpanned Seth in response.

 

Giving a noncommittal shrug, Richie continued unwrapping his gift and briefly gave his brother and sister-in-law a smile before lifting the lid on the box.

 

Silence.

 

Utter silence as Seth’s brother, his first partner, starred down at the gift. Leaning over to get a closer look, Kisa let out a brief gasp as she realized exactly what her boyfriend’s gift revealed.

 

After what seemed like hours, Richie finally broke free from his trance as he let out an ear piercing scream. _Like extreme ear piercing_.

 

“Oh my God! You guys! We’re having a baby!” He exclaimed before pulling the parents-to-be in a tight embrace.

 

Breaking out of his brother’s hug, Seth gave him an exasperated look, “What the fuck are you talking about Richie? There is no _we_ in any of this.” He says as he points between himself, Kate, and Richie.

 

“Well obviously man, _you_ knocked her up, which by the way awesome job brother, but the tree of us are are the ‘Tres Geckos.’ The band is back together to raise this little buddle of joy.” He proudly says with the largest smile spread across his face.

 

Interfering before her husband lost his mind for good, she directs a smile to her brother-in-law. “Richie, it means a lot to us that you are so excited about this. This is baby is going to love you. Both of you.” She says as she directs a smile at Kisa. “Now, I’m hungry and I think it’s time for some celebratory cheesecake. Seth, baby, will you help me in the kitchen?”  

 

With a finale look towards his brother who looks as if he just won the damn lottery, he follows in the direction of his pregnant wife.

 

“You know he is just getting a rise out of you right?” She turns to ask her husband as he enters the kitchen and begins pulling out silverware and plates. “He’s really happy for us and excited to be an uncle.”

 

Turning to lean back against the granite counter top, Seth drags his hands over his face. “I know he is excited. But does he always have to act like a child?”

 

“He isn’t a child. Immature? Yes. But you know what? You love him just the same.”

 

Pulling her away from her spot where she is cutting the cake at the counter next to him, he gathers her in his arms. “Yeah, I guess I do. But do me a favor and don’t tell him. It will get to his head.”

 

“Who knows maybe being an uncle will make him mature a little.”

 

But before Seth can agree with his wife’s suggestion, they hear the person in question speak up from the family room. “Hey Kate? I’m allowed to be in the delivery room right?”

 

Without any hesitation the couple lets out a unified, “NO!”

 

“Okay, jeez. Chill-out. It was just a question.”

 

Seth and Kate just look at each other and share a knowing look. This is going to be one long pregnancy.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :) Let me know what you think below. And if you have any suggestions or scenes you want to see, let me know, I'll be happy to include them.


End file.
